<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Love and Bad Habits by jonginniesprout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215965">Of Love and Bad Habits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout'>jonginniesprout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Honeymoon, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Moving In Together, Slice of Life, Smut, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They believed they had conquered all obstacles in their relationship - not until there were dirty dishes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Home4U - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Love and Bad Habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We all love domestic stories and I'm really glad to be  part of this fest! Thanks to our dearest mods for organizing this one. This prompt caught my attention the first time I visit the prompts archive. Hope you would all like it as much I enjoyed writing it. :) </p><p>❣ ❣ ❣</p><p> </p><p>  <b> Prompt :: 054 </b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❁❁❁</p><p> </p><p>Everything felt surreal.</p><p> </p><p>The way the hall was meticulously decorated with their choice of theme and flowers, the guests smiling gleefully as they watched Kyungsoo enter. Jongin, who looks dashing as always, even looks more striking as he waits for his soon-to-be-husband in the aisle. Beside him is his best friend, Chanyeol, who was teary-eyed but still flashing his bright grin nonetheless. The man supported both of them ever since their relationship started, witnessing their ups and downs and finally, joining them as they decided to take their relationship to the next level.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> flashback </em>
</p><p>It all happened during their scheduled monthly hang out. Their group in college somehow managed to maintain their continuous contact and they always spend one day of every month doing anything that comes to their mind. Either watching the latest movie at the theater or having dinner at newly opened restaurants, whatever they were in the mood for as long as they are complete, they would be fine.</p><p>Kyungsoo finds himself inside a luxurious restaurant on one of their scheduled group dates, sitting awkwardly since he's still not sure if his outfit matches the place. In front of him is an equally bashful Jongin who keeps on rubbing the sweats of his palm on his black slacks as he tries to push his nervousness away.</p><p>"Who decided to hang out here today? This is ridiculous. I'd rather cook for all of you or spend the night drinking somewhere else except for this." Kyungsoo says, eyeing how they look unfitting in the surroundings. Jongin stays quiet, unsure how to answer his boyfriend's statement.</p><p>It was only the two of them for the first few minutes. Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae told Kyungsoo that they would be late since they were stuck in a traffic jam. A lie that Jongin knew very well.</p><p>A man with a violin walks toward their table and Jongin’s feet start to wobble even if he’s seated. Kyungsoo must’ve noticed his dilemma since their table started to shake in rhythm with Jongin’s knees.</p><p>“Baby, you’re shaking. Are you okay?” Kyungsoo questions, rubbing his partner’s knees gently. Jongin nods once before he stands up from his chair.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, I have something to tell you.”</p><p>The musician settles beside them as he starts playing with his violin. The music is familiar to Kyungsoo. It's the one that Jongin sang for him on their first date years ago.</p><p>The intro plays and Kyungsoo hums the lyrics perfectly in his head</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aren't you somethin' to admire, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just know that I'm always parallel out on the other side </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just put your hand on the glass </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm here tryin' to pull you through you just gotta be strong </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s eyes starts to water when Jongin gets on his knees, smiling warmly towards him. He pulls out a black velvety box from his pocket, hands shaking as he opens it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm lookin' right at the other half of me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The vacancy that sat in my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is a space, but now you're home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Show me how to fight for now </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I'll tell you baby, it was easy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Comin' back into you once I figured it out </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were right here all along </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's like you're my mirror </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My mirror staring back at me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I couldn't get any bigger </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With anyone else beside of me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And now it's clear as this promise </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That were making two reflections into one </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause it's like you're my mirror </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin heaves a deep breath, staring at his lover behind the bangs that had fallen on his eyes.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, I know I might be stubborn at times but thank you for always coping up with me.”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s breath hitches, a single drop of tear starts to fall from his eyes.</p><p>“And I hope you could bear with me in our whole lifetime.”</p><p>Kyungsoo stands up from his chair, hands covering his mouth, afraid he might sob loudly inside the whole restaurant.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, I want to be your partner for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?” </p><p>Tears fall down non-stop from his eyes as he tries to muffle his mewls with his palm. Jongin reaches out for his hand as he waits for his partner's reply.</p><p>Jongin tilts his head, eyebrows arching as if asking Kyungsoo on what his answer is. Waiting for his decision.</p><p>“Yes, of course. Yes, I will marry you.” Kyungsoo sobs as Jongin smiles triumphantly while wearing the gold band on his now fiancé. He stands up from his position, wiping Kyungsoo’s cheeks and face which were covered in tears.</p><p>The other guests inside the restaurant were clapping and cheering for both of them. Jongin envelops him in a tight but comforting hug, Kyungsoo’s head resting on Jongin’s chest.</p><p>“We got everything recorded. I’m so proud of both of you.” A familiar voice says behind them and Kyungsoo perks up as he sees his partner’s best friend, Chanyeol, with a huge grin on his face despite his teary eyes.</p><p>“I thought you’re going to be late.” Kyungsoo whines, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.</p><p>Baekhyun leans closer to him, rubbing his back as he whispers, “Jongin planned all of this and asked us to record everything. Congratulations!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>end of flashback</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s memory flashes after they exchange their vows. After 6 years of being in a relationship, he can’t believe that finally, Jongin and him will spend the rest of their lives together.</p><p> </p><p>As the whole ceremony ended, the newlyweds decided to stay in Jongin’s place since all their belongings were packed in the man’s place.</p><p>“Babe, you think we need their help tomorrow?” Jongin questions once they're done washing up and changing to their sleepwears. They are scheduled to move into their new apartment the next day. And even without asking whom his <em> husband </em> was referring to, Kyungsoo already knows that it’s their college friends, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, together with Jongdae.</p><p>“It’s okay with me as long as they aren’t busy."</p><p>“Great. I’ve already talked to them actually before asking you and they all agreed. They’ll be here by 10.”</p><p>Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he sits beside Jongin on the bed. “Then why did you ask me when you’ve already decided yourself?”</p><p>Jongin was taken aback by his husband’s reaction. Kyungsoo seems a bit disappointed.</p><p>“Because I think I should still get your opinion?” He answers, a bit unsure.</p><p>“If you want my opinion then you shouldn't have informed them yet. You should ask me first before texting them.” </p><p>Jongin tilts his head as he stares at his partner, guilt obviously written all over his face.</p><p>“Wait ‘Soo, are you mad? I’m sorry. It’s our wedding day, please don’t get mad at me.” </p><p>Kyungsoo turns to face Jongin who’s playing with his best puppy eyes look, cupping his face as he replies, “I’m not mad at you. Just.. just talk to me first next time, okay?” </p><p>Their faces were so close and Jongin takes it as his chance, launching forward to his husband’s lips giving him a chaste kiss.</p><p>“I love you.” Kyungsoo says first as they lay on their back, facing each other.</p><p>“I love you, too.” Jongin replies, kissing his partner on the forehead. “Baby?”</p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>Jongin scoots even closer, the small gap between them already gone. “Tonight’s our first night together, right?”</p><p>Kyungsoo pulls back a little as he tries to look at Jongin’s face. He was smirking, eyes were dark and hooded. He playfully hits Jongin on his arm, “Obviously, yes. What are you planning to do?”</p><p>Jongin starts to kiss him on his jaw, then his neck, his tongue leaving wet tracks as it goes under his ears and whispers, “Then we should start with our honeymoon.”</p><p>Jongin’s lips were warm and soft against his, his hands struggling as he attempted to unbutton Kyungsoo’s pajamas. </p><p>“‘Soo.. please.” Jongin whines like a child, asking his husband to help him. </p><p>Kyungsoo was quick to oblige since he himself was too impatient to hold back. He unbuttons his upper clothes and removes his pajamas and boxers in one go. Jongin mimics his action, pulling his shirt and underwear, throwing it away somewhere in the room. </p><p>Jongin hovers on top of him, peppering him with kisses on his chest. Kyungsoo arches his back when his husband nibbles on his skin, tongue hot and wet skillfully playing on both of his pert nipples.</p><p>“I love you.” Jongin whispers in his ears before placing yet another kiss on his forehead. He reaches for the top drawer of the bedside table, grabbing the strawberry scented lube. It was Kyungsoo’s favorite and Jongin always makes sure to only buy the same brand and scent.</p><p>He gently inserts his well-lubed fingers, prepping Kyungsoo properly as he doesn’t want him to be in pain. It’s one of Jongin’s expertise, if he must say. Kyungsoo could attest on how much Jongin takes good care of him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo whimpers when his husband enters his third digit. He covers his mouth to muffle his moans but Jongin stopped him, pulling his hands away and placing it on his shoulders.</p><p>“I want to hear you, baby. I want everyone to know that you’re mine.” He kisses Kyungsoo on the lips one last time before he pulls out his fingers. Kyungsoo gasps as he feels the cool air from the AC on his ring of muscle but Jongin did not let him wait for too long. He aligned their hips, the head of his member teasing his husband’s hole.</p><p>“Jongin..” Kyungsoo calls out, staring at him with hooded eyes. “Please.”</p><p>He slowly pushes his fully-erected crotch as he watches Kyungsoo’s expression. His husband’s hole was twitching with the intrusion, back arching just to get more friction. </p><p>“Y..you can move now.” Kyungsoo whispers as he bottoms out. </p><p>Jongin quickly follows, starting to thrust slowly as he kisses his husband’s hand. Kyungsoo places his feet behind Jongin’s, crossing them as he pulls Jongin even closer. Jongin cages him as he props his arms on either side of Kyungsoo’s shoulder. </p><p>“You look so beautiful, ‘Soo.” Jongin grins at Kyungsoo’s little gasps. As he thrusts faster and deeper, Kyungsoo’s twitches beneath him, nails digging on his shoulder blades every time Jongin hits his sensitive spot. He looks like a big mess under Jongin but he will be the most precious mess in Jongin’s eyes. And he will make sure to take care of Kyungsoo, <em> his Kyungsoo </em>, for the rest of their lives.</p><p>Jongin leans in for a messy kiss, hot and wet and Kyungsoo tries to return the action with equal fervor. Kyungsoo jerks underneath him, his untouched member already leaking with precum.</p><p>Jongin palms Kyungsoo’s length, his hands moving in rhythm with hips as they both try to reach for their climax. Kyungsoo groans, lips eliciting full-blown mewls and moans as his husband moves faster, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. He jolts when Jongin presses deeper, the pressure  that was building in his lower stomach was soon released as his cum strikes on Jongin’s hand and on their chests. Jongin smirks at him and moans when Kyungsoo clenches on his member causing him to release inside his hole.</p><p>Both of them pants as they calm their breathing. Catching their breath but fully sated.</p><p>Jongin lays beside his husband, spreading his arms so Kyungsoo could rest on top of it.</p><p>“Clean up first.” Kyungsoo says when Jongin tries to snuggle close to him.</p><p>“Let’s just stay like this for a while.” Jongin closes his eyes, a smile painting his lips. Kyungsoo tilts his head, glancing at his husband’s face. </p><p>“Thank you Jongin, for always making me happy. I love you.” He whispers and Jongin’s eyes immediately opens.</p><p>He places a single peck on Kyungsoo’s lips. Loving and caring. Contentment visible in his eyes.</p><p>“I love you too, so much.” </p><p> </p><p>❁❁❁</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the final box.” Jongin declares as he places the last luggage inside their new apartment. Their friends were also there, helping them with their transfer. He lets Kyungsoo decide on the whole arrangement provided that Jongin will be the one to choose the house paint. They both agreed and Kyungsoo didn’t complain as both of them prefer a minimalist style, agreeing as Jongin chose black, white and grey as the theme of their unit.</p><p>Both of them agreed to delay their honeymoon getaway and preferred to save every penny to buy a house of their own. It was Kyungsoo’s idea since it’s more practical. Vacation and honeymoon can wait but the happiness of having some place they can call their own won’t match anything in the world. </p><p>Their place is located near Jongin’s office. He is working every weekday for 8 hours while Kyungsoo, being an architect, could work from home and is only required to visit their office at least once a week or if a client asks for his presence. </p><p> </p><p>As the sun sets, their friends already bid their goodbyes leaving the two of them to finish unpacking their luggage and the remaining furniture.  </p><p>“Can we rest for a while? I’m a bit hungry.” Jongin whines as he sits on the couch. Their living room was already set including their kitchen. Their bedroom is the last place to clean up.</p><p>“Sure. What do you want me to cook?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongin stands up from his position and walks toward his husband who was currently wiping their dining table. He places his arms around his torso, head resting on his shoulder. </p><p>“I’m sure you’re tired too. Let’s just order something.” Kyungsoo leans his head on his husband, feeling the warmth it exudes. </p><p>“Okay, I’m hungry for Chinese food anyway.”</p><p>“Then Chinese food it is.” Jongin grimaces, kissing Kyungsoo on his temple before running back to the couch where he left his phone.</p><p>The day was long and both of them can’t even feel their limbs and arms. Too tired from moving heavy things from one room to the other. Gladly, both of them are on leave from work for the rest of the week. At least they could somehow sleep and rest for the coming days.</p><p> </p><p>❁❁❁</p><p> </p><p>Their one week vacation passed by quicker than they had expected.</p><p>It was Monday morning and they found themselves in their dining room, chatting over breakfast that Kyungsoo had prepared.</p><p>“You’re the only one who could make my coffee perfect.” Jongin coos as he sips on his cup. </p><p>Kyungsoo arches one of his eyebrows as he glares at Jongin. “I think you’re only saying that because you did something wrong.” </p><p>Jongin gulps hard and almost chokes when he sees Kyungsoo’s eyes, planting holes on his face.</p><p>“I.. I don’t know what you’re saying ‘Soo.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asks, lifting Jongin’s sleep wear in his fingers. Jongin looks away, avoiding his husband’s gaze.</p><p>“Jongin, I told you to put these inside the clothes rack. It’s just beside the bathroom door.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I really forgot. I promise I won’t do it again.” Jongin coaxes as he hastily grabs his used clothes from Kyungsoo’s hand. He immediately runs away to put it in its proper place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s past 6:00 PM and Jongin arrives in an empty and dark living room. Since it’s been a week living in their new apartment, he easily finds the switch of the light beside their front door. </p><p>Kyungsoo is nowhere in sight but he knows where he is. Jongin flops down on the couch, pouring all his weight into the cushion. He removes his tie and long sleeve polo, uncomfortable for wearing it after office hours. He stands up and enters their room so he could change into his cozy clothes.</p><p>As he finishes changing his clothes, he knocks on the door on the other side of their bedroom even if there was a<em> ‘Do Not Disturb’ </em> sign hanging on the knob. The room serves as his husband’s office since he’s mostly staying at home for work and they were successful in renovating it to a comfortable working station. </p><p>Jongin gingerly turns the knob when he didn’t get any answer. He peeks his head on the small opening and there he sees Kyungsoo, brows furrowed and eyes concentrated on the monitor of his laptop.</p><p>“I’m home.” He announces and Kyungsoo didn’t give a damn at first. He was wearing his headphones which was probably set on the highest volume so Jongin assumes his husband didn’t hear him. Kyungsoo loves to listen to music while working so Jongin stays quiet as he leans his body on the side of the door, waiting for his husband to notice his presence.</p><p>Kyungsoo types a few more on his laptop before he clicks the enter button with such eagerness.</p><p>“Oh, you’re here. Haven’t you read the sign?” </p><p>Jongin walks inside the room and towards his husband who was seated on a swivel chair. He stands behind him before he leans down, wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>“I’m your husband, should I be exempted on that sign?”</p><p>Kyungsoo sighs but turns to him nonetheless.</p><p>“We’re the only ones who live here Jongin, who do you think those signs are for?” He stands up from his seat and caresses his husband’s face. “Nevermind. Come on, let’s go and eat dinner.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s eyes double its size the moment it lands on their living room. Jongin was still inside the kitchen, washing the used plates and utensils since they'd agreed to divide the household chores. He tsks his tongue before settling down on the couch.</p><p>Jongin joins him after a few minutes, sitting down beside as he grabs the remote. </p><p>“What do you want to watch?”</p><p>Kyungsoo did not reply. Aside from that, he looks displeased. </p><p>Jongin scoots near him. “Hey, what’s the problem?” </p><p>“Jongin, your clothes. We’ve been talking about this for several days now. What’s hard on placing them inside the basket?” </p><p>Then he remembers what he did earlier. He found his polo and tie on the couch so he immediately snatched it as he sighs, “Look, I was tired okay? There were lots of reports I needed to finish, not to mention the amount of backlogs I need to update because I was gone for a week.”</p><p>“But you were able to change inside our room. The basket was just beside the bathroom door. It’s easy to just throw it in before changing to something new, no?”</p><p>“Easy for you to say since you’re just staying at home. You could manage everything inside here unlike me.” Jongin’s voice sounded irritated and Kyungsoo did not missed the crease in between the man's forehead.</p><p>Kyungsoo scuffs, arching one of his brows. “So you think I was slacking the whole time when I was the one who cleaned the house and cooked for you while doing my job at the same time? Not to mention I still need to get back and finish my work since the client was requesting for the copy of the blueprint tomorrow.” </p><p>“Do you want me to give you three claps from being Mr. Perfect? Fine.” Jongin claps his hand sarcastically before he walks out, leaving Kyungsoo in the living room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin wakes up on an empty bed in the middle of the night. He checks his phone and finds out that it’s already 3:00 AM but Kyungsoo was not beside him. He felt a pang on his chest the moment he remembered their fight that night.</p><p>He quickly walks out of the room and checks if his husband was sleeping on the couch. But he wasn’t there. Then he noticed that the light on Kyungsoo’s office was still on as it illuminated against the darkness in their house. The small gap on Kyungsoo’s door was the only light he could see. </p><p>The <em>‘Do Not Disturb</em>’ signage was still hanging losely on the knob even if the door was left ajar. He slowly opens it, afraid he might disturb his husband from his work. He doesn’t want to add more fuel to the fire, and most of all, he doesn’t want them fighting like this.</p><p>Kyungsoo was nowhere in sight the moment the door was fully opened. He decided to walk through his husband’s office and towards his working table. And that was where he saw him; Kyungsoo was resting his head over his crossed hands on the table. He probably fell asleep while finishing his project, Jongin figures, since the light on the monitor was still on.</p><p>“Baby..” Jongin calls, tapping his husband’s shoulder ever so slightly.</p><p>Kyungsoo haphazardly sits up straight as if it was his boss who caught him sleeping while working.</p><p>“Oh you’re up already? It’s still early.” He says, his voice hoarse due to sleepiness.</p><p>Jongin brushes his hair. “Aren’t you going to sleep yet?” </p><p>“I want to but I need to finish this. Don’t worry I’m almost done.” </p><p>Jongin grabs the extra chair and pulls it beside Kyungsoo as he settles himself. “Then I’ll wait here until you're done so we can sleep together.” </p><p>A yawn escapes Kyungsoo's lips. “Jongin you don’t have to. You still need to wake up early.” </p><p>“But I want too.” He whines, pouting like a small child. Kyungsoo sighs in defeat.</p><p>“Um, Soo?”</p><p>His husband was already starting with his work and was not able to turn and look at him. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I’m really sorry about a while ago. I didn’t mean anything that I’ve said. I promise I will help you more with the chores from now on.”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s fingers stop from typing on his keyboard as he turns to where Jongin is. He cups Jongin’s face as he smiles lovingly. There were no more traces of disappointment on both of their eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry too, Jongin. I was just really pressured with the sudden deadline. I guess we were both tired.” </p><p>Jongin was the first to pull him into a kiss - soft and languid. A much needed kiss to wipe their worries away.</p><p>“So are we okay now baby?” Jongin inquires, voice still hesitant. His hand gripping Kyungsoo's lightly.</p><p>“Of course we are. Now I’ll just finish this so we could go back to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>❁❁❁</p><p> </p><p>Both of them finally managed their chores though Kyungsoo was the one with the most assigned tasks. Jongin even asked him before if he was really fine with it since he only asked Jongin to just clean the dishes every night, water the plants and to somehow clean the entire house using their vacuum every weekend. </p><p><em>“I’m at home almost everyday, don't worry. I can manage.</em>” That was all Kyungsoo’s reply to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin was just advised by his boss that there will be an emergency meeting that day. Meaning, he’ll probably be stuck in the office until God knows how long. He already sent a text message to his husband saying he will be late and that he should eat dinner alone and go to bed first.</p><p><em> I’ll wait for you Nini, today is a special day after all. I’ll prepare an extra special dinner for us, too. </em>Kyungsoo’s reply was much to his surprise. However, as much as he tries to remember why that day is special, he really can’t come up with anything. Their birthdays are both in January and only a day apart. It’s also none of their friends nor parents' celebration so Jongin keeps on digging in his mind on what Kyungsoo was trying to tell him.</p><p>What should they be celebrating for? </p><p>“Mr. Kim, conference room in 15 minutes.” His boss commands so Jongin immediately grabs his files, placing them neatly in their respective envelopes and proceeds to the conference room. He’ll try to think about that <em>‘something special’</em> once the meeting is over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s been hours since the current speaker started with his presentation. Jongin’s only break was when he hurriedly went to the comfort room. He feels his back is cursing at him for sitting in the same position for long hours. No matter how important the topic that was being discussed right now, he can’t keep his mind off of Kyungsoo’s message.</p><p> </p><p>❁❁❁</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo prepared a steak that night. He’s been studying on how to perfectly cook it to Jongin’s liking. His husband wants it medium well where the meat should be gray-brown throughout with a hint of pale pink inside.</p><p>He prepares the pan, adjusting the temperature to a medium heat. Once ready, he adds the steak, starting on its fatty edges until it turns to brown. After almost an hour of waiting to turn it into either side, he tips the steak into one side and let it cook on its own fat. He then flips after being satisfied with the texture of the other side. Kyungsoo adds butter and garlic on the same side, seasoning it with salt and waits for it until it's ready.</p><p>He sets the table, placing the new plates and wine glasses which he bought yesterday when he visited the mall. He also got Jongin’s favorite wine and of course, a simple gift for his husband. A navy blue tie with their initials embroidered on the other side, barely visible. It’s the first month of their marriage after all, he wants everything to be more than perfect.</p><p> </p><p>❁❁❁</p><p> </p><p>It’s already past 11 in the evening and Jongin was almost beating every red light he passed by. He wasn’t able to pull out his phone during the entire time because his boss kept on bugging him to take notes and to share his point of view on each of the topics. He’s currently in line for promotion so no matter how much he hates his boss at that moment, he is doing everything he can to impress the man.</p><p>Running towards their door, Jongin hastily opens the knob and turns on the light. He walks toward the couch and there he spots his husband, sleeping soundly under the covers. He pats his head ever so slightly, afraid he might wake him up from his slumber.</p><p>“Oh, you’re.. you’re finally here.”  Kyungsoo slurs, voice deep and raspy.</p><p>“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t know it would last that long.” He kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead. “I told you to go to bed first, why did you wait up for me?”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s smile was curt, not the usual where his lips form a heart. “I knew you won’t remember.”</p><p>Jongin gulps. Right, what was it again? Today is special but what is the event? His brain was already drained from the whole day stressing out in the office. As much as he doesn’t want to disappoint Kyungsoo for forgetting something, he doesn’t want to lie to him either. </p><p>“I’m really sorry but what is special about today? I’m really starting to be forgetful, baby.”</p><p>“It’s nothing really important. It’s just our first month of being married and I wanted to surprise you somehow. It’s okay though, many couples don’t even celebrate it anyways. It’s just me so don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Jongin’s eyes widen. How can he even forget that special moment? They should be celebrating it. Heck, he should have even brought Kyungsoo to a restaurant or something. </p><p>“Baby, no, it’s important of course. We should celebrate it. I’m sorry for being forgetful and insensitive. I promise once the promotion is approved, I will spend more time with you.”</p><p>Kyungsoo smiles again, still not the full one but at least his eyes somehow glow. “I’ll hold on to that promise of yours.” </p><p>Jongin nods, kissing him square on his lips. “By the way, what’s that smell? I’m getting hungry, the smell is mouth watering.” </p><p>“That’s the steak I prepared earlier. It’s probably cold by now. Do you want me to prepare something that’s--”</p><p>“No, I love steak and I’m sure you had a hard time cooking it. I’ll definitely eat that. We can reheat it in the microwave, right?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Kyungsoo nods. “But it’s not as delicious as freshly cooked.”</p><p>“That’s enough for me then.” Jongin says, smiling when Kyungsoo stands up from the couch and walks toward the kitchen.</p><p>He quickly follows him, sitting on his side of the table. He noticed how well-arranged the utensil and plates are. His favorite wine on the side together with sliced cheese and ham.</p><p>His heart feels warm, tears starting to form on his eyes. He’s not sad, he’s more than happy. His heart is fluttering as it beats faster only because of one person. Kyungsoo. <em> His Kyungsoo. </em> </p><p>He stands up from his chair and goes to his husband who is now waiting for the <em> ding </em> on their microwave. Jongin wraps his arms around his back, chin resting on his shoulder.</p><p>“‘Soo?” He calls. The man lifts his head.</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“I won’t go to work tomorrow. I’ll just file for a leave.” Kyungsoo turns around, panic visible in his eyes.</p><p>“But you need perfect attendance for the coming months to get that promotion. You know you don’t have t--”</p><p>Jongin shushes him and kisses him on his lips for a good minute. It was love and caring and nothing lewd. He cups Kyungsoo’s face, thumbs drawing soft circles on his skin.</p><p>“A single leave won’t hurt, baby.” Then he kisses his forehead, down to his nose. A single peck on his lips. </p><p>“Let’s go out tomorrow. I’ll make sure everything will be special starting today.”</p><p>The smile on Kyungsoo’s face was the one he was looking for ever since he arrived that night. His eyes turn to crescent, full lips now forming a heart shape. Jongin is the happiest as long as Kyungsoo is happy. </p><p> </p><p>❁❁❁</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll probably get home by dawn, Nini. Don’t wait for me. I’ve already prepared your dinner, it’s in the fridge. Wish me luck! Love you. </em>
</p><p>It was a bright afternoon and Jongin just received that message from his husband. Since Kyungsoo was commended by his last client, tons and tons of projects await him, including the one he’s working on right now.</p><p>
  <em>You can do it baby, I know you could. I’ll see you later. I love you more.</em>
</p><p>EX-O Inc., a huge company and currently one of the top in Korea’s business field visited the firm where Kyungsoo works. Obviously, they needed architectural help and requested for the firm's most efficient and talented architect. His boss probably has much confidence in him since he proudly volunteered the hardworking and most requested member of his group, and it’s none other than Kyungsoo.</p><p>Honestly, if Kyungsoo will be able to land this project successfully, he doesn’t need to work for like, a year. That’s how much the company is willing to pay. And if he indeed got his luck, he would probably open his own architectural firm. He’s been planning on it way before the wedding happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin went home to an empty house. It’s almost way past dinner when he arrived and he’s starving. It’s Friday, meaning it’s the deadline of most of his reports. Aside from that, he got stuck on piles of paperwork in the afternoon after attending their company’s orientation as a speaker for their newly hired employees in the morning. And after that, he still needs to teach the new members of his team about the technical know-hows of their department. </p><p>Jongin’s promotion was already approved a month ago. His all-nighters on finishing reports one after the other were all worth it. Kyungsoo has been nothing but supportive the whole time which really helped him boost his confidence. Sometimes draining his energy when Kyungsoo gets affectionate a little too much.</p><p><em> “Heat this up for 15-minutes. I’ve prepared your protein shake, too. Drink it an hour before sleeping.” </em>Says the sticky note on the lid of Jongin’s dinner. His husband prepared steamed chicken breast and mashed potato, mixed corn and veggies as sides. Kyungsoo kept on giving him food that is great for his diet - healthy yet sumptuous. If you would ask Jongin, he’ll probably say he’s the luckiest husband in the world.</p><p><em>“Don’t forget to wash the dishes. Make sure to dry them before returning them to the cupboard.” </em>A yellow note with red ink attached on the refrigerator's door says. And red ink means the task should be done <em>precisely.</em> They’ve already agreed on it on the early days of their marriage.</p><p>Jongin lounges on the couch as he finishes his meal. He opens the TV, trying to get away from boredom. He’s not used to being alone since they got married. Today was the first time Kyungsoo spent way too late for work. He felt lonely and sad but if it’s for Kyungsoo’s career growth and happiness, he could sacrifice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin woke up from the static sound of the TV. It’s already 2 AM and Kyungsoo’s still not home.</p><p>
  <em>Well, he says he’ll return by dawn so maybe he’ll be back within the next hour or two.</em>
</p><p>Jongin turns off the television then goes to their room. He’ll just sleep first, probably Kyungsoo will be there when he wakes up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❁❁❁</p><p> </p><p>“Hey sleepyhead, wake up.” Jongin squints his eyes as he tries to get a good look at the man in front of him. When he realizes that it’s his husband hovering on top of him, caging him in between his arms over the mattress, Jongin hastily wraps his legs on Kyungsoo’s torso, crossing it on the small of his back as he pulls him close.</p><p>“‘Soo, you’re back.” Jongin says, kissing his husband softly on the lips. Kyungsoo rests comfortably on Jongin’s chest as he listens to his heart’s beating. </p><p>“You’re too calm for someone who’s about to get scolded, huh?” Kyungsoo coaxes and he feels Jongin’s chest vibrates as he laughs.</p><p>Jongin brushes the locks of Kyungsoo’s soft raven hair. “And why would I be? I didn’t do someth--” </p><p>Jongin stops, his eyes widens when Kyungsoo raises a yellow sticky note with red ink on it. A very familiar note.</p><p>Then his mind clicks. </p><p>“Oh shit.” Jongin hisses as he stand up, gently placing Kyungsoo down the bed. </p><p>“I’m sorry baby, I was really tired last night.” </p><p>Kyungsoo chuckles. “I guess you're lucky today. C’mere.”  Kyungsoo seems to be in a really good mood that day. It’s already 4 AM and instead of being tired and sleepy, Kyungsoo seems full of energy.</p><p>“Jongin..” He coos, scooting closer to his husband as he rests his head on his shoulder. </p><p>“I got it.” Kyungsoo says gleefully.</p><p>Jongin turns to his husband and Kyungsoo's eyes were full of nothing but happiness and excitement. They were shining together with his whole face.</p><p>“Y..You mean EX-O Inc. accepted your proposal?”</p><p>Kyungsoo raises his head as he nods eagerly.  “Yes, they liked it Jongin.” Kyungsoo’s eyes were glassy but Jongin knows all too well that it’s out of joy and happiness.</p><p>“I told you, you could do it.” Jongin pats his head like a puppy before giving him his congratulatory kiss. A chaste kiss that was full of support and loving. </p><p>“This deserves a celebration. Let’s go out today? I’ll let you choose what to do and where to eat.” </p><p>Kyungsoo grins and Jongin doesn’t like the way his husband looks at him. The devilish smirk on his lips was trying to say something.</p><p>“Sure, we could do that.” Kyungsoo tilts his head to face his now nervous-looking husband. Jongin's eyes were shaking as he tries to avoid Kyungsoo. To avoid his upcoming predicament.</p><p>But he fails when Kyungsoo holds his chin, their gazes meeting.</p><p>“After you finish washing the dishes from last night and cleaning the whole house.”</p><p>Jongin was right. There’s something about that smirk. </p><p>He stands up from his position and is about to leave the room when Kyungsoo stops him, holding him on his wrist.</p><p>“Nini, I forgot to tell you...” He follows Jongin, tiptoeing so he could kiss him on the lips before he drops another bomb. “The vacuum is broken so make sure to wipe every part of the apartment clean. I’ll be sleeping first. If I were you, I’m going to start now if you want to finish before lunch.”</p><p>Kyungsoo playfully pushes him outside the room before he closes the door and whispers, “I love you, Jongin.” </p><p>Jongin sighs. He knows Kyungsoo is dead serious when it comes to such things so he better do it properly,</p><p>“I love you too, baby.” He replies.</p><p>The door closes and Jongin pouts. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin then realizes the top secret formula of being a married man. And that is: Happy Kyungsoo is equivalent to a happy life. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>❁ the end ❁</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was a bit short but it was really precious to me. 💞 I hope was able to satisfy you with the story. Thank you for reading!  ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>